Getting Along
by Inspired Writer 0101
Summary: It starts off with a mission.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

* * *

"Hinata-chan," Kiba hollered.

Kiba, now 16, was catching up to Hinata, now 16.

"Oi Kiba-kun," she greeted. "What do you want?"

"I came to tell you that Kurenai-sensei wants to see us," he replied.

She had already went ahead to see their sensei.

"How did she…," he just followed her behind.

They came to the Hokage Mansion, came in, and went to Tsunade. They saw Kurenai, Shino, and…Sasuke.

"What's _he _doing here," Kiba asked.

"Well, since Kurenai has a child to take care of, I had to get Sasuke, who is now a Jounin," Tsunade explained.

"So Sasuke-san's going to be with us," Hinata asked.

"Of course, unless there's a problem," she replied.

"I have a problem," Sasuke said. "There is no I'm going to be the leader of a bunch of losers. I mean, there are dog boy, bug freak, and weak shy girl."

_You're one to talk_, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino thought.

"Hinata is not weak," Kurenai said. "She's a very strong girl and has good experience."

"Yeah right," he muttered. "She's just like the girls who like me. She's annoying just like them."

"But, I don't…"

"Your mission is to come to the Lightning Village to retrieve some forbidden scrolls from there," she explained. "You have 5 days to complete this mission."

"Hai," they all said, as Kurenai had left.

They also left and were at the gates.

Sasuke took a glance at Hinata, who was coming over to Shino and Kiba for a group huddle.

"We can't let this jerk be our leader," Kiba whispered. "He thinks he's too good for us."

"I agree with Kiba-kun," Hinata agreed.

"We have to get used to him anyway," Shino softly sighed.

Then they gathered around Sasuke and glared at him.

"We don't like you," they said.

"I don't like you either, but who's complaining," Sasuke snapped back.

Shino and Hinata were looking at Kiba.

"Let's just continue," he said, running off.

"Hey, wait for us," Kiba yelled, running off with Hinata and Shino.

They were behind him, but he was running faster.

"Some leader he is," Kiba muttered.

"Hey, why isn't Akamaru with you," Hinata asked.

"He is," he said.

Akamaru was bouncing from one tree to another, coming near to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san, wait for us," Hinata said.

Sasuke stopped, only to turn around as the others caught up.

"You guys are really slow," he muttered.

"It's not our fault," Hinata said, frowning. "You're the one who suddenly starts to run off so fast.

_Is this Hinata_, Kiba and Shino wondered.

"Maybe, you should start by being a little kinder," she growled.

"We haven't even started the mission and you're already complaining," Sasuke said. "You really are a loser."

"Ooh," Kiba and Shino gasped.

"That's it," she growled, running off.

"Damn, that girl can run fast," Sasuke said, following her.

"Not again," Kiba muttered, following him with Akamaru and Shino.

Hinata wasn't crying and she wasn't furious. She just wanted the day to hurry up so she didn't have to deal with Sasuke's attitude. She already knew that everybody else was trying to catch up with her.

**Later…**

Hinata had finally stopped running just so she could catch her breath.

"Finally," Sasuke panted. "You have been running for 10 miles straight."

"It's coming close to evening," Kiba said, panting. "We should find somewhere to rest."

"No, we cannot rest," Sasuke demand.

Hinata's legs lost its feelings as she passed out. Shino caught when she fell.

"Hinata's already tired and so am I," Kiba responded.

"It's her fault for running so fast and getting so mad," Sasuke muttered. "Fine, we'll look for somewhere to rest, but tomorrow, we will continue our mission."

"Finally," Shino sighed, with Hinata still in his arms.

Akamaru whined a bit, knowing the mission might not end well.

**Night…**

The team was in a forest that was miles away from any village. They were already ready to rest. Hinata was already awake. She noticed that Sasuke was only looking at the campfire. Everybody else was eating. She looked at her ramen and looked at him. She stood up and walked to him. He noticed that she was coming towards him, but he didn't dare look at her.

"What do you want," he asked, when she sat next to him.

"I came to share my ramen with you," she replied.

"No thanks," he refused.

"Are you sure," she asked.

He turned his face to meet her face, giving her a deathly glare.

"I'm sure," he replied.

She nearly jumped, letting go of the ramen. It came on Sasuke's shirt, spilling.

"Damn it," he mumbled under his breath.

"Sumimasen," she quickly apologized.

"What ever," he growled, getting up.

"Let me take your shirt," she offered.

He looked at her with a confused face.

"No way," he refused. "You might try to do something else."

He removed his shirt, revealing bandages around his chest. Then he set it aside and sat back down.

"Gomen," she said.

"You're really annoying," he said. "Lady Tsunade told me that there would be dangerous things going on, so we have to be on our guard. The last thing I want is having a little girl annoying me, which is very distracting."

She felt a little hurt about what he said, but she got over it.

"I didn't realize I was annoying you," she said, getting up. "I'll just get to my…"

Sasuke suddenly pinned her down, only because there were a bunch of weapons being thrown at her. Kiba and Shino noticed that too.

"What's going on," Kiba asked.

"I believe we're not alone," Sasuke replied, letting go of Hinata.

"Byakugan," Hinata said, activating it.

She looked all over until she spotted two large figures. One was a woman and the other was a man. Sasuke activated his Sharingan. He noticed that the weapons had chakra strings. They were moving again and coming towards him. Hinata took out her kunai and came in front of him. She used it to block them, as Shino released his bugs to find the figures and he followed them.

The weapons were being blocked, but one managed to stab Hinata in the stomach. She ignored the pain and continued blocking the weapons.

"Damn it Sasuke, what're you still doing here," she asked.

She suddenly felt something rushing in her blood. Sasuke saw that there was poison in the weapons.

"Kiba, you and Akamaru will go where the bugs are going," Sasuke ordered.

Kiba and Akamaru did what he ordered. Sasuke took out his sword and grabbed Hinata's arm. He pushed her aside as he used his sword to cut off the chakra strings. There was something wrong. Hinata couldn't get up.

"Hinata, run," he said.

"No, I will not run," she said. "I'm not scared and I will not run away, because we have to protect each other. That's how a team should be."

The weapons started rising again. Hinata put herself in position and closed her eyes. Then as the weapons were closing in on them, she activated her Byakugan, but only stronger.

"Sixty-Four Palms," she yelled.

She blocked all the weapons, using her palms. The weapons were dropping down, disconnected from their strings. There were more.

"One Hundred Thirty-Eight Palms," she yelled, increasing her power.

Sasuke was actually surprised about this.

**Meanwhile…**

Kiba, Shino, and Akamaru found the two people who were causing this.

"Damn, they found us," the woman hissed. "We have to go."

"You're not going anywhere," Kiba growled, running towards her.

Akamaru ran towards her too, as Kiba gave him a food pill. He started turning red, as Kiba came on top of him. Now they were both the same.

"How did you…," she gasped in fear.

They ran towards her and rammed into her. They still stood but she was knocked off and slammed against a tree. The tree fell down when that happened. She was knocked out cold-blooded.

Shino was in contact of the man, who was coming towards him. Suddenly the bugs came all over him and were slowing him down. Soon enough he was also knocked out cold. Kiba and Shino gathered up some sticks and covered the bodies up.

"Let's see how Hinata's doing," Shino suggested.

"We do need some sleep," Kiba yawned.

They went back to the same spot they left Sasuke and Hinata with Akamaru. Hinata was in Sasuke's arms, but she was not knocked out. She was tired.

"Why didn't you guys tell me that she improved," he asked.

"Gee, we didn't know that," Shino mocked.

"Very funny," he said, frowning a bit.

He carried Hinata as he got up.

"In order to rest, we have to get some barrier to protect us," Sasuke said.

"We already took care of that," Kiba grinned.

Then Sasuke faced Hinata, who was smiling a bit.

"I did it," she said lowly. "I finally found my strength."

"Hn," Sasuke smirked. "You're still annoying."

Before she drifted off to sleep, she whispered, "So are you."

* * *

**How was it so far? Do you want me to continue or just stop? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

* * *

Everybody, except for Sasuke, was asleep. He was still wondering on how Hinata just raised her Jyuuken. It was truly surprising to him. He sat up, staring at Hinata, who was sleeping between Kiba and Shino.

_That girl doesn't seem to be as annoying as the other girls_, he thought.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata mumbled in her sleep.

_What is she saying his name for,_ he wondered.

He noticed that she had just groaned a bit in pain. The poison had already set itself in her blood. But then, she went back to sleep.

_What's wrong with her_, he wondered.

**Morning…**

Kiba had just woke up, when he had just noticed Hinata wasn't near him or Shino. Sasuke had just finished packing up to set the team for a long trip. A couple of minutes had passed as Kiba and Shino got ready.

"Where's Hinata," Sasuke asked.

"We don't know," Kiba replied.

"Great," he sighed. "Now she has…"

He ran off deep into the forest looking for her. Hinata was alone at a stream. She had just used her kunai to stab her wrist as poison poured out of it. She could then deal her wounded stomach also soon.

_Finally_, she sighed.

She dropped the kunai, after wiping off the blood, and took out her bandages. Before she took out the herbs she had collected…

"What're you doing here at this stream," Sasuke asked.

"Nothing," she lied, hiding everything in her pack.

"You're hiding something," he glared at her as he kneeled down beside her.

"It's nothing, really," she lied again.

"You have to get back with the others, anyway," he sighed.

"Hai," she said and picked up her pack.

Sasuke noticed that her wrist was bleeding.

"Why is your wrist bleeding," he asked.

"I accidentally cut myself when I came here," she lied.

_I hate having to lie to my sensei, but I don't want to be a burden_, she thought.

_That wound of hers looks too big to be a little cut_, he thought.

"Let's go," he said. "Oh, and one more thing."

"What is it," she asked.

"Call me Sasuke-sensei," he replied. "Don't ever call me Sasuke-san again."

"Gomen, Sasuke-san," she apologized.

"What did I say," he frowned.

"Gomen Sasuke…sensei," she replied.

"Now we can go," he said.

Hinata glanced at him and then ran off with him. They both came to where Kiba and Shino were with Akamaru.

"Hinata, where were you," Kiba asked.

"I was just at the stream," she replied.

"Doing what," Shino asked.

"I was…"

"She was bathing, of course, baka," Kiba growled at Shino.

Shino stared at her and knew that something was wrong.

"How come your wrist is bleeding," Kiba asked.

"It's just a cut," she replied.

Sasuke had to do something, so he took out some bandages and grabbed Hinata closer to him.

"Here," he said when he wrapped them around her wrist. "I'm only doing this so it won't be a distraction."

"Domo, Sasuke-sensei," she said.

Kiba, Shino, and Akamaru were confused why she just called him sensei when he is just as old as them.

"Let's go now," he said.

"Yeah, let's go," Kiba glared at Sasuke.

Of course, he's jealous. He started walking with Akamaru towards his teammates.

"Since the village is really far," Sasuke ordered, "Shino will have to make sure nobody falls behind. And I do mean you, Hinata Hyuuga."

"I won't fall behind," she said.

_How can I just watch this guy mock Hinata like that_, Kiba and Shino thought.

She suddenly felt pain in her head, which meant that the poison was setting from there to her nerves. But she didn't want anybody to know anything about the poison in her body.

"Hinata," Kiba was right beside her with Akamaru on the other side. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she lied.

_I'm even lying to my own friends_, she thought, feeling guilty.

"Are you sure," he asked.

"Yes, I'm fi…," she felt her body going numb.

She fell down, but Kiba caught her before she hit the ground.

"Hinata, what's going on," he asked.

Sasuke had just turned around and saw that Shino and Akamaru were with Kiba and Hinata. He also saw that Hinata was in Kiba's arms.

"What happened here," he asked.

"Hinata just fainted," Kiba replied.

"I knew she was weak," he mumbled under his breath.

"I-I'm f-fine," she said trying to get up.

"Hinata, you're not feeling well," Shino said. "Perhaps you should come on Akamaru's back with Kiba."

"That's a great idea," Kiba agreed.

"We have to continue the mission guys," Sasuke growled. "Hinata, get up right now!"

"Hey, don't yell at her," Kiba snapped. "It's not her fault."

"It is," he snapped back.

"Kiba-kun, he's right," Hinata said. "Gomen, Sasuke-sensei for stopping the team."

She tried to get up. Then the poison temporarily wore off, so she actually got up completely.

"Finally," he sighed. "Next time, you won't fall behind."

"Hai," she said.

"Hinata, do you want us to beat the hell out of Sasuke right now," Kiba asked.

"It's okay," she said.

"You wouldn't dare touch me," Sasuke said.

_This guy has serious issues with caring_, Shino thought.

"Hinata, don't be so nice to this bastard," Kiba said.

_I'm already getting everybody to argue, _Hinata thought.

Suddenly, a sword was being thrown at Sasuke. Hinata spotted it and ran towards him. She came on top of him, getting him flat down when the sword missed and hit in-between the space among Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru.

"Where did that come from," Kiba asked.

Hinata opened her eyes when she saw that her face was close to Sasuke's face. Her face came to a light pink as she came off of him.

"Gomen," she said.

"Gomen'," he asked. "You actually saved me from a quick death."

"I only…"

_Maybe she's not one of those fan girls_, he thought.

"I just get off you now," she said, getting off.

_I'm also surprised that she isn't heavy like Sakura_, he thought.

"Now, let's continue," Sasuke said when he got up.

* * *

**So sorry that's it is shorter, but I wanted to make it have a little romantic something in this chapter. Please review and give me ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

* * *

Team Sasuke were walking along a bridge where danger was about to happen. Kiba was behind everybody, even Akamaru.

"Kiba, come on and hurry up," Sasuke said.

"I can't," Kiba refused.

"Why not," Hinata asked.

"I just have a bad feeling about this," he explained. "Bad things happen when you cross a bridge."

He was right about that.

"Great," Sasuke muttered.

"Hold on, Kiba-kun," Hinata hollered, coming to him.

It was a great distance between them as Sasuke, Shino, and Akamaru just stood there and watched. Hinata finally came close to Kiba and grabbed his hand. Suddenly, there were three dark ninjas that appeared out of nowhere. They surrounded Hinata and Kiba.

"Hello Konoha's ninjas," one of them snarled.

"I told you so," Kiba told Hinata.

Akamaru ran towards that spot and leaped up to come over the ninjas. He spun around as he targeted them with his…

"Go Akamaru," Hinata cheered.

"What the hell is he doing," Sasuke asked, feeling disgusted.

"You…don't want to know," Shino assured.

Soon enough, the ninjas were gone, but one of them left a little surprise.

"Good boy," Hinata said to Akamaru. "Now, just take my hand and we'll walk together Kiba."

"Right," he said.

Abruptly, the bridge exploded the time Hinata was close to the edge. She fell with Kiba and Akamaru. Sasuke and Shino came in the nick of time as Sasuke grabbed Hinata's hand.

"Hold on," he gritted through his teeth.

Kiba was grabbing onto Hinata's leg and Akamaru was biting to hold himself on Kiba's jacket. Her hand was easily slipping through Sasuke's hand.

"Hold on, Hinata," he ordered.

"I can't," she said.

"Hinata, try grabbing my hand," Shino said, reaching his hand out.

She tried grabbing his hand, but the more she tried to reach to his hand, the less her hand was holding Sasuke's hand. So Sasuke leant over to grab her wrist, but he didn't realize that he was about to come off. When he finally grabbed her wrist, he fell off the edge, as Shino grabbed Hinata's hand. Hinata grabbed his hand. She was literally carrying the weight of almost everybody. Then, the poison struck her heart, creating a massive strike of pain throughout her body.

"Damn," she muttered.

"Hinata, don't let go," Sasuke ordered.

"It…hurts," she gritted through her teeth.

_What is she talking about_, Sasuke wondered.

Sasuke concentrated his chakra through his feet and came on the cliff. He began lifting Hinata back up with Kiba and Akamaru. Akamaru let go of Kiba's jacket and leapt up to come on the ground. Kiba also started to concentrate his chakra and placed his feet on the cliff. He let go of Hinata and placed his hands on her hip.

"Hang on Hinata," Kiba and Sasuke said.

"That's not funny," she frowned.

They both lifted her up higher, by literally walking up the surface of the cliff. Shino grabbed her wrist and pulled her up. Finally, everybody was on land. They got up when Sasuke grabbed Hinata and pulled her closer to him.

"What did I do," she asked.

"You said something was hurting you," he replied. "What was it?"

"I meant that the way I was grabbing you was hurting my wrist," she lied.

_Yeah right_, Sasuke scoffed.

"Hinata, are you going to be alright," Shino asked.

"I will," she replied.

"Maybe you should walk with me, just in case," Sasuke suggested.

"That's okay," she declined.

"It's not I was expecting you to say yes anyway," he slightly blushed.

_There's something up with Hinata_, Shino thought.

"Now, this time, nobody is going have their guard down," Sasuke glared at Hinata, "or else."

"Hai," they all said except for Hinata.

**Later…**

It was late afternoon and Team Sasuke were at least 39 miles away from their destination to complete their mission. Then Kiba's stomach growled.

"Why don't we stop for lunch," Hinata asked.

"…"

Sasuke didn't reply. All he did was to keep walking.

"I know you're hungry too," she muttered under her breath.

Even Shino was hungry, but he didn't show it.

"Since we're close to a village, we'll eat," Sasuke finally responded.

"Really," Kiba and Shino asked.

"Of course," Sasuke frowned, glaring at Hinata.

He did that for a while.

"I don't like you," he snapped.

"I don't like you either," she snapped back.

"Feisty, aren't you," he raised a brow.

"You're not a good teacher," she frowned.

"You're not a good student," he frowned back.

She crossed her arms and glared at him.

_I've never seen Hinata like this_, Kiba and Shino thought.

Akamaru just whined a bit.

"Why don't we just go to that village," Kiba asked, coming between Hinata and Sasuke, laughing nervously.

"As long as I'm not eating with this pathetic loser who calls herself a kunoichi," Sasuke growled.

"And as long as I don't eat with this Uchiha jackass," Hinata growled back.

"Damn, she got him," Shino was surprised.

"I'm not afraid to hit a girl," Sasuke said.

"Go ahead," she said.

"This isn't like you Hinata," Kiba said. "Let's just calm down and…"

"STAY OUT OF THIS," Hinata and Sasuke yelled at him.

Sasuke started his Chidori and came towards Hinata. She ran towards him with her Gentle Fist. Before she was going to hit him with it, a sudden pain hit her heart. She fell on her knees, placing one of hands on the center of her chest. Sasuke stopped as his Chidori withered away.

"Hinata, are you okay," Shino asked.

"H-hai," she responded even though she knew she wasn't okay.

Sasuke came next to her and grabbed her hand. He took it off her chest and replaced with his hand.

"What's wrong with your heart," he asked.

"N-nothing," she blushed noticing that his hand was on her chest.

_Maybe I shouldn't have gotten so angry with her_, he thought.

Kiba just glared at him in jealousy.

"Maybe we should go see a doctor that's around here," Shino suggested.

"I'll carry Hinata," Kiba said.

"Don't worry about that," Sasuke said.

Sasuke already had Hinata on his back.

"Just don't lose your temper, Sasuke…sensei," Kiba said, giving him a deathly glare.

"Would you bet on it," Sasuke smirked.

* * *

**How did you like it? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

* * *

It wasn't soon when Team Sasuke had come to a village. There were a lot of people there and there were many medical places along with food stands.

"Looks like you guys could buy us some food," Sasuke sighed.

"Yeah, but we need to buy some more just in case we…"

"Kiba-kun, just take my wallet," Hinata suggested.

"But it's your money," he refused. "You worked hard for it."

"It's alright," she smiled.

"Domo," he smiled back, grabbing her pack. "Hope there's nothing wrong with you."

"There better not be anything wrong with you," Sasuke said to Hinata.

Finally, they came to a medical clinic. He came to a receptionist at the front desk.

"Excuse me, but where can I get a doctor to check on Hinata," he asked.

"Did you make an appointment," she wondered.

"No," he replied.

"Then I can't get you one," she rolled her eyes.

"Look, I didn't come over here to get disrespected," he snarled at you.

"Look, unless it's an emergency, then you…"

"It _is _an emergency," he interrupted.

"Alright, fine," she sighed.

She walked off to look for a free doctor to check on Hinata. Soon enough, there was one. She was a female.

"I'm fine, really," Hinata said to Sasuke.

"I just want to make sure," he reminded her.

The doctor came and took Hinata from him to check on her.

**Later...**

Two hours had passed when the doctor came out.

"It's about time," Sasuke sighed. "So how is she?"

"Are you the sensei of her," she asked.

"Yes, I am," he replied, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Well, Hinata is not fine," she said. "In fact, there has been some sort of poison that has been injected inside her."

"Did you take it out," he asked.

"This poison is not possible to take out," she explained. "In fact, it's the kind that slowly kills the person. First, it numbs your body, second it strikes your body with massive pain, and then you stop breathing. It's a slow poison but luckily I made something to help stop the symptoms temporarily."

She gave it to him as she left him. Sasuke came in the room Hinata was in and locked it. She was just putting on her jacket when she saw him.

"Sasuke-san," Hinata gasped in surprise.

"It's Sasuke-sensei," he growled a bit.

"Gomen," she apologized.

"You better be sorry," he frowned. "Why didn't you tell me that you were poisoned?"

"I…I didn't want to…"

"Why didn't you tell me," he yelled at her, grabbing her shoulders. "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"

"I didn't want to slow everybody down," she finally replied.

"It's already too late for that," he hollered.

"Sasuke, don't be too loud," she said, trying to calm him down.

"I don't care if they can hear it or not," he snarled. "Kami, you're even more annoying than Sakura and Ino combined."

"Gomen, Sasuke-sensei," she said. "I didn't realize I was such a nuisance to you."

Tears were about to fall down her cheeks but she tried holding them back. Sasuke had just realized what he had just done to her.

"I tried to make sure I don't slow everybody down," she muttered.

"Hinata, don't cry," he calmed down, letting go of her shoulders.

She turned her back on him and came to a wall. He tried to touch her, but she suddenly swung her hand against his cheek.

"Don't touch me," she frowned with tears flowing down her cheeks.

_Did she just slap me_, he wondered.

He stood there frozen when Hinata just discovered what she just did.

"Gomen, Sasuke-sensei," she quickly apologized.

"…"

She was afraid of what was going to happen, so she tried passing by him. But he grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him.

"Sasuke, I didn't mean to slap you," she gasped in fear.

"Nobody has ever slapped me like that before," he snarled, "not even my own mother."

She felt a cold sweat drop drip down her chin. She was frozen in her steps when Sasuke came closer to her.

"Do you know what must be done," he whispered.

"Iie," she replied.

He suddenly knocked her out cold. She fell in his arms and he carried her on his back. He came out of the room and went to the front desk. He paid and left the clinic, coming out to the village streets. He spotted Kiba and Shino with bags of food in their hands.

"Sasuke, what did the doctor say," Kiba asked when he saw Sasuke.

"She said that Hinata is poisoned," he replied.

"Then why is Hinata still knocked out," Kiba asked.

"I just knocked her out," he replied.

"You WHAT," Kiba growled, but Shino held him from punching Sasuke. "You bastard! I'm going to hurt you for touching Hinata!"

"Go ahead and touch me," Sasuke said.

* * *

**Sorry it's short but I wanted to make sure I had something interesting happening. Anyway, review! **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

* * *

Sasuke glared at Kiba who was furious about Sasuke knocking Hinata out.

"I'm going to kill you," he growled, running towards Sasuke.

Sasuke handed Hinata to Shino and cracked his knuckles.

"Why would you want to protect your weak girlfriend when you're just like her," he asked.

"She's not my girlfriend," Kiba growled. "She's my friend and she doesn't deserve to be touched by you."

Kiba ran towards him and punched Sasuke hard in his mouth, which was too fast for Sasuke to block or dodge it.

"That was for Hinata," he growled. "Now here's for disrespect."

He punched him in the eye, causing a black mark on Sasuke's eye.

"Finally, I'm finished," Kiba panted.

"I didn't even start," Sasuke growled, punching him from behind.

Hinata finally woke up and found Kiba and Sasuke fighting. She got out of Shino's arms and ran towards them.

"Onegai, stop fighting," she ordered.

They didn't listen when Kiba had his claw ready and Sasuke with his Chidori. They came closer to each other as Hinata came in the middle of them.

"St…"

They both accidentally hit her, instead of each other. It was mainly Sasuke's Chidori that hurt her, because Kiba had just removed his claw away from her shoulder immediately.

Electricity went through her entire body as she just stood there, holding his wrist with both of her hands.

"S-Sasuke-sensei," she muttered.

Sasuke's Chidori faded away as Hinata fell in his arms.

"Gomen, I didn't mean for trouble," she apologized.

"Hn, you really did," he smirked.

"Maybe I should take her away from the both of you," Shino suggested.

"No, I'll do it," Sasuke declined. "Besides I'm the teacher."

"Kiba, don't even think about it," Shino warned.

"He's making me to lose it," Kiba growled.

"Why, do you want to carry your girlfriend," Sasuke asked with Hinata on his back.

"At least she loves me more than you," Kiba snapped.

_Oh boy_, Shino sweat dropped.

"If she likes you, then she must have been blind," he snapped back.

They were walking away from that village, with Kiba and Sasuke not talking to each other.

**Later…**

Hinata was at a waterfall, undressing. She came in it, setting her clothes besides her as she took out her soap and washcloth to bathe her wounds. She didn't know that somebody else was behind her. She had on a towel.

"Hinata, what are you…"

She used her elbow to hit the person's chest. She heard groaning as she turned around to defend herself. She saw that she hit Sasuke.

"This is the second time you hit me," he groaned in pain.

"For a strong guy, you sure let a hit cause a lot of pain on your chest," she glared at him.

Sasuke was just staring at her, from her head to nearly her chest. She realized what he was staring at. Her face came to a deep red as she smacked him, hard.

There was a loud echoing smack, with a scream saying, "HENTAI!"

"I'm not a Hentai," Sasuke blushed.

_She has bigger breasts than Sakura or Ino_, he thought, smirking.

"I probably deserved that anyway," he shrugged.

He came closer to her as she tried backing away from him. She bumped into a rock from behind. Sasuke came closer to Hinata and wrapped his arms around her waist. He placed his head on her shoulder, not caring if she was blushing or about to pass out.

"Hinata, how can a girl like you be weak but have a great body they can use as an armor," he whispered.

"My body is not used for armor," she tried struggling away from him. "Why are you so close to me? I thought you didn't even like me."

"I'm just here to take a bath with you," he responded.

"I can bathe by myself, thank you very much," she frowned when he faced her.

"You can hardly fight by yourself," he smirked.

"No, I don't let anybody, not even my friends, bathe me," she refused.

"Hn, maybe you should revise that," he said.

He finally let go of her.

The moment he turned around, Hinata spotted a bad wound that was on Sasuke's back.

"Wait, you're wounded," she grabbed his arm. "Let me take care of it."

"It's alright," he refused.

"Onegai, I wouldn't want it to distract you," she offered.

It was just like the cut on her wrist. He sighed as she came right behind him and started bathing away his wound.

Suddenly, Kiba and Shino popped out of nowhere because they wanted to bathe. They saw Hinata who was behind Sasuke.

"Hinata-chan, ano…what are you doing with Sasuke," Shino asked.

"I'm just bathing his wound away," she answered softly.

"I'm hurt too," Kiba grinned, coming towards Hinata.

Shino grabbed his shoulder before he came to Hinata.

"Nice try, perverted dog," he frowned.

"I'm not a pervert," Kiba pouted a bit. "I _am _hurt. Sasuke punched me hard too, remember?"

"Don't worry Kiba-kun," Hinata smiled. "I'm sure Shino-kun will take care of that."

"Yeah, allow _me_," Shino grinned, cracking his knuckles.

Kiba gulped as Akamaru just sat besides the rocks.

"Sasuke, ano…why are you so mean to me but then nice on some certain times," Hinata asked.

"…"

"I'm just curious," she muttered.

"You're not as annoying as the other girls," he finally responded. "But you're weaker than them."

He suddenly felt a pinch on his back, which got his attention. That was Kiba who did that. Shino came towards Kiba to bring him back to 'taking care of his wound.'

"Wait a minute, there are too many guys," Hinata blushed, backing away from them.

Then a dirty image appeared on her head which made her pass out.

"Hinata-chan," Kiba and Shino were surprised.

"Hinata, what are you doing," Sasuke asked.

She didn't answer because she had just passed out. Her face was deep red along with a little blood dripping from her nose. A few minutes passed after the guys were trying to wake her up. She finally woke up, seeing herself clothed and surrounded by Kiba, Shino, and Akamaru.

"What happened," she asked, sitting up.

"You passed out when we came around you at the waterfall," Kiba explained.

"How did that happen," she asked.

"Sasuke said something that made me do something to him, Shino came to torment me more, and then you said there were too many guys," he explained. "Suddenly, you passed out."

"Hinata, I don't know why you passed out," Sasuke popped out of nowhere, with firewood, "but I obviously don't care. Just don't do it again."

"Hai," she obeyed.

She got up and followed her team along with Sasuke. She stared at him, when he was in front of everybody.

_Does he like me or something_, she wondered.

Sasuke knew she was staring at him, but he didn't seem to care.

_He always insults me, so there could be no way_, she thought.

Team Sasuke didn't expect for something dangerous coming their way.

* * *

**Please review because I wanted to stop here. Sorry for that SasuHina 'moment' when it sounded perverted. I like Hinata.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

* * *

Team Sasuke were still walking towards their mission goal. They didn't expect for what was going to happen next. Suddenly, a dark blade was being thrown at Sasuke, who wasn't paying attention to that. Hinata noticed it along with Shino's bugs. Kiba and Akamaru smelled a strange scent coming their way. It was noxious gas. Hinata saw that they were not alone.

"Sasuke-sensei, watch out," Hinata warned, leaping at him and coming on top of him.

The blade hit the ground instead of him.

"We're not alone," she panted when she got off him.

"Hn, Kiba…," he saw that Kiba and Akamaru ran off ahead to find the ninjas.

"Kiba-kun," Hinata ran off behind him.

Now it was only Shino and Sasuke. So they both followed them.

"Who the hell are you people," Kiba asked, when he stopped in the middle of the huge woods.

There were dark ninjas, several of them surrounding all of Team Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha," one of them chuckled.

"How do you know my name," Sasuke asked.

"You're the last Uchiha that has lived ever since Itachi died," the ninja explained. "But not after we're finished with you."

"I'm not going to ask again," Kiba growled. "Who the hell are you people?!"

"This is none of your business," a female ninja explained. "Our business is to kill the young Konoha ninjas that dare to cross this path."

"Well, this might be your first and last time," Sasuke grinned, running towards one with a sword in his hand. "Time to die!"

"Sasuke-sensei, stop," Hinata exclaimed, noticing some strings about to trap him. "It's a trap!"

He stopped, as a string made a cut across his cheek. It bled a little, leaving the blood that came out to flow the string. Before he took another step, Kiba came in front of him and broke the strings.

"Sasuke, you really need to watch your step," Kiba grinned, getting Akamaru to form into a large beast with him.

Shino summoned bugs out to attack the flesh of the ninjas. They were locusts, along with many other dangerous bugs. Hinata ran towards some of the dark ninjas with her hand in Gentle fist position. She hit some with it really hard. Sasuke used his Sharingan to place many of those ninjas into a dying illusion.

"Like I said," he smirked, "time to die!"

Soon, they were finished, or were they? The woods had dead bodies everywhere with blood all over the ground. Hinata didn't like the sight of it, but she had to get use to it.

"Hinata, are you okay," Sasuke asked.

"Hai, I'm…"

She suddenly stopped breathing, which meant the poison in her was slowly ending her life.

"Hinata-chan," Kiba came to her and held her in his arms. "Is the poison getting nearer?"

She couldn't speak because she couldn't breathe. She clutched his jacket, digging her nails deep in his arm.

"I…can't…breathe," she finally responded.

"Sasuke, didn't the doctor give you something to stop this," he asked, frowning.

"Yeah, but it's temporary," Sasuke seemed to not care when he gave the medicine to him.

"It's better than nothing," he opened it and got her to drink it.

Her nails loosened its grip in his arm once the medicine was in her. She felt herself nearly fading away from Kiba. Then she passed out in his arms. Kiba zippered down her jacket and placed his hand on her chest to check for heartbeats. She's still alive.

"Finally," he sighed.

"It's only going to last a while, so she'll die anyway," Sasuke placed his hands in his pockets.

"Why don't you even care," Kiba asked.

"First off, it was her fault she didn't tell us she was poisoned," he explained. "Second, I'm supposed to make sure we get through this mission, whether someone dies or not."

"You bastard," Kiba hissed.

"You can insult me all you want," Sasuke said, "but that won't help your girlfriend, will it?"

"…"

Kiba carried Hinata on his back and gave Sasuke deathly glare.

"One day, Uchiha," he whispered when he walked by him.

* * *

**Night…**

* * *

Hinata woke up, but only to see herself on Sasuke's shirt. She spotted Sasuke just staring down at the ground, but the rest were gone.

"What happened," Hinata asked.

"You passed out after your boyfriend gave you the medicine, in order to stop you from dying," Sasuke explained.

"Oh, gomen," she softly muttered.

"Hinata, you have to stop being so weak and learn to defend yourself," he advised her.

"I'm not weak," she frowned. "It's just that…"

"It's just that what," he asked when he got up and came close to her.

"You wouldn't care," she responded.

"You're right about that, but it's a teacher's duty to know everything about his student," Sasuke reminded.

"Well, I'm not strong like Tenten, I'm not smart like Sakura, and I'm definitely not pretty like Ino," she finally answered his previous question.

"It doesn't matter," Sasuke said. "I was like that. I thought I would never be as strong as my brother, but yet I defeated him when I was 15."

"But it's just that my father doesn't even think I'm worthy enough to be an heiress," she felt like crying a bit, but she held in her tears.

_This girl and I have similar pains_, he thought.

"Hinata, I didn't realize you were going through all that," he said, raising her chin.

"I probably shouldn't have told you this," she took his hand off her chin.

He came on top of her and undid her jacket.

"No, you should've told me before we came on this needless mission," he smirked.

He took out his kunai and bandages. Then he went through Hinata's pack to take out her ointment.

"I'm just going to take this poison out myself," he said. "Sakura or Ino might be of some help, but they're not here."

He knew where the poison was. He had slit her wrist open, but just enough to make a medium cut. She winced in pain, but had to get through with it. She spotted some liquid dripping out.

"It's the poison," Sasuke sighed.

He used the kunai to cut deeper, which made Hinata to try to kick him back. He lost his balance as his face came on her face. The next thing he knew, his lips were on her lips. Hinata gasped in shock and blushed a deep red.

"Sasuke-sensei," she squealed, madly blushing.

She sat up, knocking her forehead against his forehead. He still held her wrists.

"Hinata, don't worry about that," he growled a bit.

"Don't worry," she asked. "You stole my first kiss!"

"Only because you didn't hold still," he sighed.

He ignored the pain on his forehead as all of the poison came out of Hinata's body. He used the kunai to close the cut skin together and placed ointment on it. She shook in pain, so she grabbed Sasuke's hand. He finally used bandages to wrap around her wrist.

"There, you're not going to die since there is no more poison in your body," he sighed of relief.

She opened her eyes and didn't feel so weak anymore.

"Ano, Hinata," Sasuke slightly blushed, "you can let go of my hand now."

"Gomen," she said, blushing.

They heard a sound of clapping coming from behind them. They looked behind them and saw Kiba and Shino.

"Congratulations Sasuke for being a caring person for once," Kiba faked a smile. "And also, you stole Hinata's kiss!"

"Whatever," Sasuke muttered. "It's time to rest anyway."

He came to tired Hinata. He pulled her close to his body and fell fast asleep next to her.

_How dare he_, Kiba growled.

He came close to Hinata and wanted to sleep next to her, but Akamaru was already curled up next to her.

_Not you too, Akamaru_, he groaned.

He came next to Sasuke and fell asleep as Shino came next to him and did the same thing.

* * *

**How was it?! I hope you liked it! Please review!! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

* * *

Team Sasuke didn't expect for what was going to happen next. Akamaru just woke up because he heard a snap.

Somebody was lurking in the shadows and coming towards them. Akamaru barked loudly enough for Kiba to hear.

"What is it," Kiba yawned.

Akamaru ran off, smelling a scent of blood from the stranger. Kiba got up and followed him.

"What're you doing, Akamaru," he asked when they stopped near a stream.

Then they heard somebody walking to them.

"Who's there," he asked, taking out a kunai.

"It's Hinata," the person grinned, when she faced him.

She looked at him for the longest time when Kiba glared at 'Hinata.' Suddenly, he punched her hard in the face. She fell down, losing her balance.

"You're not Hinata," he growled. "She does not grin like that, she doesn't have a small chest, and she isn't that tall!"

"For an idiot, you sure know your teammate well," she grinned, coming to her original form. "Now, we'll fight."

"I'll be gentle since you're pathetic already with your ninjutsu," he cracked his knuckles.

He didn't realize that he was getting himself and Akamaru into a trap.

**Meanwhile…**

Hinata woke up from the sound of twigs snapping and thuds.

_What just…_, she was trailed off by a shuriken almost stabbing her.

Sasuke woke up from that sound of that shuriken that stabbed a tree.

"What's going on," he asked, getting up.

Shino got up and spotted three swords coming towards them. Sasuke noticed them and carried Hinata away from that area.

"I want you to stay here," he panted.

"Ano, Sasuke-sensei," she blushed a bit.

"What is it," he asked.

"You don't have your shirt on," she answered.

He already knew that, but he didn't care.

"Just stay here," he ordered.

"H-hai," she blushed some more.

He left her at a tree and came down, taking out his sword.

"Alright, come out wherever you are," he said.

Shino came next to Hinata, in front of her.

"We're not alone," she reminded. "There are about 4 ninjas coming here."

"Where's Kiba and Akamaru," he asked.

"I'll find them," she offered, running off.

"But…"

She was already gone, so he came to Sasuke.

**Soon…**

Kiba and Akamaru were tied up in chakra strings.

"I, Sasizana, will be not be insulted by the likes of you," the woman grinned.

Hinata came nick of time before Kiba and Akamaru were going to be strangled to death.

"Kiba-kun," she gasped.

She ran towards the woman and punched her. She took out her two shuriken and threw them.

It stabbed that woman in the shoulder.

"Damn you bitch," she growled.

"Never touch my friends," Hinata frowned.

She ran towards her again and did Gentle Fist towards her. That knocked Sasizana off the ground and slamming into a tree. The chakra strings loosened around Kiba and Akamaru. She came towards them as she hugged them.

"I thought you were gone," she panted.

"Well, that woman tried to strangle us," he reminded her.

Kiba smelled two ninja coming towards them, so he tightened his grip around Hinata's waist.

"Watch out," he warned, getting her down.

"What's…"

He covered her mouth with his hand.

"Somebody's trying to kill us," Kiba whispered.

"Kiba, Hinata, are you here," a familiar voice called.

"Kiba, are you here," another familiar voice said.

"That's Sakura and Naruto," Hinata whispered.

They both got up, seeing that she was right.

"Hinata-chan," Sakura smiled.

"Kiba, what's up," Naruto greeted.

"Greetings, Naruto-kun," Hinata blushed.

"Oi, Naruto and Sakura," Kiba frowned a bit. "Why are you guys here?"

"Tsunade sent us to check on you guys," Naruto chuckled.

"She really can't trust Sasuke," Sakura sighed. "Speaking of Sasuke how is he?"

_Damn_, Hinata and Kiba thought.

Suddenly, Hinata, Kiba, and Akamaru ran off to where they last slept to see if Sasuke and Shino were still there. Sasuke was just putting his shirt back on as Shino collected the weapons they threw at the enemies.

"Hinata, where were you," Sasuke asked.

"I was helping Kiba," she explained. "That's what a team member is supposed to help one another."

"Oh I'll help you…"

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura yelled, running towards him. "How are you?"

_Shit, how did she get here_, he thought. '_Please don't tell me that dobe is here also_.'

Sasuke had just come behind Shino as a barrier against Sakura.

"Sakura, what're you doing here," he asked.

Naruto came to them, grinning as usual.

"Sasuke-teme," he growled a bit.

"Dobe," Sasuke growled back. "Why the hell are you two here?"

"Tsunade sent us to check on this team to see if everybody was alright," Sakura explained, coming in front of Sasuke.

She wrapped her arm around his arm, possessively.

"Hinata, are you injured," Sasuke asked.

"Iie," she replied.

Sasuke was injured himself, but he didn't want her to know about it, after he insulted her of her injuries.

"You are injured," Hinata said. "Let me take care of it."

"It's alright," he refused.

"Let _me _take care of it," Sakura grinned.

She pushed Hinata out of the way and came on his back, which got him very annoyed.

_Why Kami_, he growled a bit.

**Later…**

It was coming to morning, while everybody except for Sasuke was sleeping.

_Damn, why does everything have to be in my way of getting to know Hinata_, he wondered.

He stared at Hinata, who was cuddled up next to Shino.

_That kiss I accidentally took from her actually felt…different_, he blushed a bit.

He didn't like the idea of Sakura coming in the middle of everything they were going to do.

_Getting to know her or not, I have to complete this mission with this team_, he sighed.

He felt Sakura scooting closer to him. He scooted away from her, but closer to Shino. He laid his head down on Hinata's lap. He looked at her peaceful sleeping face.

_I have never felt this way near any girl_, he thought.

He placed one of his hands on her cheek. Instead of Hinata trying to put it away, she touched his hand too, blushing a lot.

"Naruto-kun," she muttered.

_I wish I could kiss her again_, he thought, after coming off her lap and going to sleep next to Naruto.

* * *

**Please tell me that was good. Don't worry, Naruto won't be the one ruining things, I can assure that.**

**I also hate Sakura most of the time, so she's a bitch in this story. (Sorry Sakura fans) **

**REVIEW!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you so much for reviewing, everybody.

**Thank you so much for reviewing, everybody. I have never felt so encouraged of writing a Naruto fan fiction like this. Anyway, here's to the story…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I did, I would totally own Shikamaru. drools Sorry!**

* * *

**Morning…**

Hinata was the first to wake up, but she didn't see Sasuke with the team. She glanced at Sakura and Naruto, who were still sleeping.

_Naruto-kun_, she blushed. '_I can't believe you're here. Now where could Sasuke be?_'

She got up and walked off somewhere else to look for Sasuke. She spotted Sasuke at a clean stream, allowing the sun rays shine on his body. She blushed a bit, because of that.

_I shouldn't bother him_, she thought.

Before she left that spot…

"Hinata, I know you're there," Sasuke said.

_How did he know I was there_, she gulped.

She came towards him and sat besides him.

"Gomen, Sasuke-sensei," she apologized. "I wasn't spying, honestly."

"I know you weren't," he said. "I just came here, because I woke up too early. So were you looking for me?"

"Hai, but I didn't know you were busy," she replied.

"It's okay," he placed his hand on her hand.

"Yeah," she blushed, noticing that his hand was on her hand. "So do you usually look at the sun?"

"Why would I look at the sun," he asked. "You could get blind."

"I meant, do you usually do this every morning," she corrected her error.

"Not really," he replied.

They sat there for a while, silent. Then Sasuke stared at her jacket.

"Why the hell would you wear a jacket," he asked.

"I-I, it just m-makes me…," she stuttered, not knowing the answer.

"Take it off," he ordered.

"Sasuke, I didn't know you were like that," she blushed pink.

"Do you want me to do it for you," he mocked her.

She took it off and set it beside her. She had never taken her jacket off in front of somebody, because it felt uncomfortable. Sasuke stared at her body, mainly at her front.

No, Sasuke is not that much of a pervert.

"Why do you always wear a jacket," he asked.

"I really don't know," she replied.

"Whatever," he turned his head sideways, slightly blushing.

Again, they sat in silence.

"Well Hinata," Sasuke broke the silence again. "Why do you like the dobe?"

"Huh," she was confused.

"Why do you like _Naruto_," he gritted through his teeth at the last part.

"Well, he's brave, friendly, and a great friend," she explained.

"How about me," he asked. "How am I any different?"

"Ano, I can't answer that," she blushed.

He sat up and came closer to her. His face came too close to her face, as he smirked.

"What if I can show you how nice I can be sometimes," he whispered.

His hand pressed down on her hand and his other hand was on her cheek. Hinata blushed a deep red, when Sasuke's lips brushed against her lips.

"Mmm," she moaned a bit, feeling his hand caressing her face.

She used her hand, which was free, to try to push him back; it didn't do any good.

"Sasuke…"

Then he stopped, only to see her deep red face. She didn't kiss him back, but he didn't care.

"Now, what do you think of me," he whispered.

"T-this isn't l-like you," she stuttered. "You're a-acting j-just like Kiba-kun."

"And," he was waiting for her answer.

"I really can't answer that," she turned her back.

He saw that her face was a stiff deep red.

_Not only is he mean, but he's a pervert_, she thought.

_I can't believe I just did all that_, he thought. '_Still, it did feel good._'

He went behind her and warned her.

"Hinata," he warned her, "you better not tell anybody else about the thing we just had, or else after the mission, I'll come and find you."

"And if you found me," she asked.

"It wouldn't be so good to you," he explained. "You would regret telling anybody."

"Do you mean rape," she asked.

"I'm not like that," he stared at her with a confused face. "Just because I don't have any emotions most of the time doesn't mean I would rape somebody."

He did enjoy what he did to her and wanted to do it again, but she might think he was somebody he wasn't. He didn't want to end up like Kakashi, his sensei.

Soon, Sakura had just spotted them. That meant the rest woke up.

"Sasuke-kun," she hollered.

That startled Hinata as she fell on Sasuke's lap, because she lost her balance. The moment she found out she was sitting in his lap, she quickly got up.

"Sumimasen," she quickly apologized.

"Whatever," he glared at her.

She just sat back down, with her head between her knees, blushing red. Sakura just sat between them. She was jealous.

"Why the hell was Hinata on Sasuke like that," Inner Sakura yelled.

_Sasuke has his shirt off and Hinata has her jacket off, which means that…_' she stopped there after having a dirty image of them together. '_They couldn't have been doing __**that**_.'

"Doesn't matter," Inner Sakura growled. "No bitch is going Sasuke-kun away from me!"

"So Sasuke-kun," she annoyingly giggled, "what're you doing here?"

"I don't think that's any of your business," he responded.

"Then why were you with Hinata," she asked, scooting closer to him.

He got up and sat to the other side of Hinata, with one arm around her waist. He looked at her with a grin across his face.

"Can't a teacher get to know his student," he asked.

She frowned a bit. She got up and tapped Hinata on her shoulder. She looked at Sakura, who was seriously frowning. Sasuke just started to get up and pick up his shirt.

"Hinata, do you mind if you don't come near Sasuke ever again," Sakura whispered.

"Of course I would mind," she answered.

Sasuke just walked away from them, with his shirt back on.

_I'm not going to have her keep interrupting like that_, he thought.

"Hinata, do you like Sasuke," Sakura asked.

"No," she replied.

"Yes you do," Inner Sakura yelled. "That's why you took off your jacket!"

"Then stay away from him," Sakura warned. "Sasuke is, and always be, mine! Besides, you have Naruto."

"Okay," she accepted.

"I'm glad we saw things my way," Sakura faked a smile.

"Hell yeah, you better leave Sasuke-kun alone," Inner Sakura grinned.

"Sure, whatever," Hinata said coldly.

"Hinata, Sasuke is mine, alright," she growled.

"I said, sure whatever," she growled back and got away from her.

"Wow, she sure knows how to speak for herself," Inner Sakura and Sakura were surprised.

**Later…**

Team Sasuke had just come to their mission goal.

"It's about time," Kiba beamed. "I thought we were never going to reach this place."

"Let's just get what we came for and get out," Sasuke reminded his students, except for…. "Sakura and dobe stay out of our way, but you can still help us. Hinata, you will be the lookout as we're looking for the scrolls, Kiba, you and Akamaru will be sniffing out the scrolls, and Shino, you will use your bugs to help capture the scrolls. Agreed?"

"Hai," Hinata, Kiba, and Shino agreed.

"Arf," Akamaru barked.

Sasuke and the rest came into the village and noticed that it was deserted.

"This is a bit creepy," Kiba quivered a bit.

"Is anybody here," Naruto yelled.

Sasuke covered his mouth with his hand closed tight.

"You dobe, don't say anything that might get us in danger," he dangerously whispered.

"My bad," he nervously chuckled when Sasuke let go of his mouth.

"Hinata, do you see anything," Sasuke asked.

"Nothing," she replied.

They continued walking, until Akamaru sniffed something. It was the scent of the scrolls of a temple that was not too far from them. He started running with Kiba on his trail.

"I think they found out where the scrolls are," Sasuke said, but Shino and Hinata had already followed them.

"Hey wait up," Naruto hollered, following them along with Sasuke and Sakura.

_Dobe_, Sasuke sighed.

Everyone came upon a temple that looked as if it was nearly torn up by a powerful storm. They came inside, only to see that the place had been messed up pretty bad.

"I wonder what caused this," Sakura wondered.

"I have a very bad feeling," Shino gulped a bit.

Akamaru whined, which meant he actually agreed with Shino.

They were all looking for the scrolls, which was getting a little difficult. Hinata spotted something that was about to fall on Sakura. It was a huge stone block that had some blood on it. She saw a figure holding it and ready to throw it. It threw the block downwards to Sakura, so Hinata pushed her out of the way. Before it hit the ground, she did Gentle Fist on it and it broke in many pieces. She noticed that the person who threw that block had just escaped.

"Hinata, what just happened," Sasuke asked.

"I just know we're not alone," she replied, getting up.

"I just wish that block actually hit Sakura," Kiba sighed. "It would have been fun to see her hurt."

"Hey," Sakura glared at him.

_I agree with Kiba_, Hinata, Naruto, and Shino thought.

"Great, just when things were going _so _fine before," Sasuke groaned a bit. "Alright, Hinata, you and I will be the defense for anymore cautions. Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Naruto, and Sakura, you all are to continue looking for the scrolls."

"Sasuke-sensei, there's somebody outside," Hinata reminded him, running outside.

Sasuke followed her and saw that a ring of ninjas surrounded them. So everybody else did what Sasuke told them to do, so Hinata and he started to defend the temple. It wasn't easy because a ninja happened to be from another country of Fire.

"Who are you people," Sasuke asked, when he grabbed two by their necks.

Some had strings wrapped around Hinata, as they flew up in the air. One was about to blow fire towards her, but Sasuke let go of those men and broke the strings. Some fell on him, trying to stab the weapons in his body, so Hinata grabbed his sword. The moment she grabbed his sword, they came off Sasuke.

"There are too many," he panted. "Maybe there could be a master behind these, like somebody was pulling the strings."

"Use your Sharingan," Hinata suggested. "Maybe the ninjas are just chakra and one of them is the one pulling the strings."

"And you said you're not as smart as Sakura," Sasuke raised a brow and smirked.

He activated his Sharingan and looked at all the ninjas. Hinata was right.

"Hinata, be ready to slice through," he grinned.

She took out two of her shuriken and two kunai. She threw the shuriken as she ran through the ninjas as if they were just the wind. She sliced through as Sasuke ran towards the real one. The shuriken stabbed through many of them as Hinata activated her Byakugan. Hinata and Sasuke finally were coming to the real one.

"Dragon Style, Fireball Jutsu," he shouted, as fireballs came out and hit the rest of the shadow clone ninjas.

They finally got to the real one, but Hinata spotted something in the real ninja's pack; it was the scrolls.

"Sasuke, stop," Hinata hollered.

"What is it," he asked when he came down after he stopped.

"He has the scrolls," she replied.

It was true so Sasuke grabbed the ninja by neck. The ninja started kicking and gasping for breath.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want with the scrolls," he asked, frowning.

The ninja only got himself free out of Sasuke's grasp, as he revealed his face.

"It's you," Sasuke and Hinata gasped.

It was somebody they hadn't expected to have seen…

**I hope you know who it is. It might be Itachi, not! Itachi's already dead! Sorry! **

**Anyway, review and you'll know who it is…**

**Oh and yes, Sakura dislikes Hinata in this story. She doesn't want her to even touch him, but she doesn't understand that she has touch, like help and stuff, just in case.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, in this story, you might be shocked or surprised. Anyway, please review…**

* * *

The person who Sasuke and Hinata were standing in front of was…

"Uchiha Madara," Sasuke hissed.

"Hello Sasuke," Madara put his mask back on. "I see you have improved."

Sasuke frowned when Madara quickly passed by him and clutched Hinata's throat.

"Lovely girl," he chuckled. "It's too bad that her life was cut short."

Hinata grabbed his wrist, and tried prying his hand away from her throat.

"Don't touch her," Sasuke growled, running behind him.

Madara slammed his hand against Sasuke's chest, which did a major effect. Sasuke gasped for breath, as Madara let go of Hinata, who just passed out.

"It's a shame," he chuckled. "You should have continued following me, but you started thinking about your dead brother. Now, I'm going to kill you and take your eye techniques."

Sasuke painfully got up and faced him. Madara had just stabbed him with a kunai in the back.

"You son of a bitch," he growled. "No wonder everybody thought you were a traitor to Konoha. You only wanted more powers."

"Maybe, but you could have joined me to doing that," he chuckled.

He clutched Sasuke's throat and glared at him in the eyes with the Sharingan. It was too much. Sasuke was pulled into a genjutsu.

Everywhere was dark and the sun was the only light. Sasuke heard screaming and laughter.

"Who's here," he hollered.

He heard his echo and more screaming. He ran to the direction of where he heard that screaming; it wasn't a pleasant surprise. He saw the dead bodies of nearly everybody from Konoha. The only person who was last standing was Hinata. She was covered in blood and had weapons in her. Weapons were still being plunged in her until she couldn't stand anymore.

"Hinata, what happened," he asked.

She took one long glare at him and replied.

"This is your entire fault," she breathed out.

He caught her and saw himself as a dark ninja who looked like his only mission is to kill. He saw blood all over his body as Madara was evilly laughing.

"This can't be happening," he yelled when Hinata disappeared.

**Hinata…**

She just woke up and spotted Madara ready to kill Sasuke with his sword.

"You've just woken up to see your boyfriend killed by his own sword," Madara grinned evilly.

"No," she got up and tackled him down. "You won't hurt Sasuke-san!"

"I don't want to kill you, but you have forced me," he growled.

He pushed Hinata off him and readied Sasuke's sword towards her chest. Suddenly, there was a shuriken thrown in his arm. The person who threw it was Naruto.

"What's going on," he asked.

"Naruto-kun," she gasped.

Madara had just left them and the sword. Naruto came to Hinata, who was just getting up.

"Are you alright," he asked.

"Hai, I'm fine," she panted. "Did you find the scrolls?"

"No," he replied.

"That's okay," she smiled, grabbing Madara's pack. "They're right here."

Sakura came over to Sasuke, who had just woken up. That sort of a genjutsu actually crept him out.

"Sasuke-kun, are you okay," Sakura asked.

"Hai," he sighed.

Then he came over to Hinata, who gave Naruto the scrolls. Sasuke came in front of Naruto, who seemed to be a little jealous.

"Hinata, are you alright," he asked.

"He didn't kill me," she smiled a bit. "But I still don't understand how he knew so much about you. I just hope we don't end up seeing him again before we go back to the Leaf Village."

"Excuse me, Hinata," Sakura whispered.

Hinata rolled her eyes and went to Kiba and Shino. They were both relieved to see her alive.

"We thought you were going to be dead," Kiba said. "After this mission, we're going to train harder in order to become Jounins."

"For some reason, you sounded just like Rock Lee for a moment there," Shino chuckled a bit. "We're just glad you're alright, Hinata."

"We can go out for ramen, crabs, sushi, and more," Kiba grinned.

"Kiba, you baka," Shino punched his head. "Hinata doesn't like crab!"

Sasuke came over to them and scratched the back of his head.

"This is kind of hard to say," he blushed a bit. "Hinata…thank you for…saving me."

"You're welcome," she smiled.

"Aw, you guys like each other," Naruto chuckled.

Of course, he's very jealous; he actually likes Hinata.

"Shut it, dobe," Sasuke growled.

"Now we can go back," Kiba sighed. "But it's going to be long."

"We know a shortcut," Sakura smiled.

"Where were you when we were set for the mission," Shino frowned.

Sasuke pulled Hinata away from everybody else and took her behind a tree.

"W-what is it," she asked.

"Hinata, I want you to be honest," he replied. "Why did you save me when you could have allowed me to die?"

"I just wanted you to be alive just in case you were to lead more teams for other missions," she explained.

It was silent between them.

"I know you like me," she blushed some more.

"A shinobi is never supposed to show his or her feelings," he grinned.

He slammed his hand on the tree and towered over Hinata.

"Sasuke-sensei," she gasped in fear.

"I prefer if you called me Sasuke-kun, but just when we're alone," he grinned.

"There you guys are," Naruto hollered. "We're about to leave."

Hinata ran behind him and stayed there. Sasuke did scare her.

"Did something happen," Naruto asked.

He was very curious and had to protect her, since Tsunade order him to do that.

"No, we were just getting to know each other," Sasuke responded.

"Come on," Sakura whined. "Sasuke-kun, why were you with Hinata?"

"Let's just go," he ignored her.

Sakura glared at Hinata and held out her fist, which meant that the next time she was with Sasuke, she would be dealt with. Hinata wasn't scared; instead, she was angry.

Sasuke was walking besides Hinata, who was also coming closer to him.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura came between them, "are you going to be busy after this mission?"

"Yes, very busy," he answered, when he took a glance at Hinata.

Hinata knew what he meant by that; her face was crimson red.

"Hinata, why are you so red," Naruto asked. "Do you have a fever?"

"Iie, I don't have a fever," she replied, as her face came back to its original state.

**Night…**

The firewood that Sasuke had collected earlier in the mission was used to make fire. Hinata was just taking off her jacket, along with her shoes. Shino had already taken his jacket off. Sakura saw Hinata's shirt-covered chest.

"Why did you take off your jacket," she asked.

"So I don't have to feel so hot when I'm sleeping," she replied.

_How come hers are bigger than mine_, she wondered.

"Can you put your jacket back on," Sakura asked.

"I'm not ashamed of taking off my jacket," she was confused.

Kiba came behind Hinata and whispered, "Can we talk?"

"Alright," she whispered back.

She followed Kiba to a nearby waterfall. They sat down near the rocks.

"This is awkward," she blushed a bit.

"Yeah," he scooted closer to her, blushing.

Kiba does like Hinata, more than a friend. He gets very jealous when any boy, like Naruto, stops him from asking her out.

"So, why did you say you wanted to talk," she asked, smiling.

"Do you like Sasuke," he frowned.

Her smile faded away as her face started showing a pink color.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," she denied.

"Come on, Hinata," he scoffed. "You can't lie to me. I won't get mad."

"Alright," she gulped. "I do like him."

"Nani?! Are you crazy," he asked. "He probably thinks he's too good for you. You know how angry that makes me to see my own best friend's heart being crushed?"

"Gomen," she apologized. "Ano, he's not that bad once you get to know him."

Kiba sighed and came closer to her.

"Hinata, I just want you to be happy," he said.

"Alright Kiba-kun," she gave him a hug. "You really remind me of Neji."

"Come on, let's go back," he smiled, walking with her.

**Meanwhile…**

Naruto was already asleep, along with Shino and Akamaru. Sasuke was staring at the campfire, thinking about what was happening in that genjutsu that Madara put him in. He still had that wound he had, but tried bandaging it up. He needed some healing.

Sakura decided that it was time to flirt and take Sasuke as her own. She knew that Kiba and Hinata were coming back.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura interrupted his thoughts.

"What is it Sakura," he asked, very annoyed.

"What do you think of me," she responded.

"There are a lot of things," he muttered.

"Do you like me," she asked.

"No," he replied.

"Then, do you like…Hinata," she asked.

"No," he denied.

She grinned and came closer to him.

"Then kiss me," she pouted.

"Why," he asked.

"Just do it," she grabbed him and crushed her lips against his lips.

This was a very shocking moment. Hinata and Kiba saw it and stood there; they were behind a tree, watching. Hinata felt like her heart skipped a beat.

"Admit it, Sasuke-kun," Sakura frowned. "You _do_ like Hinata!"

"No, I don't," he denied. "In fact, you're even more annoying than her! She's too weak, alright?!"

"I get it," she scoffed. "You like me more than her."

"Actually…"

She gave him one more kiss before she went to sleep. Hinata did feel like her heart was crushed.

_I thought he liked me_, she thought.

"Hinata," Kiba saw that she was about to cry a bit.

"I just made a foolish mistake," she said, holding back her tears.

She placed her head on Kiba's chest as tears slowly fell out.

"Don't cry over that bastard," he whispered.

"I thought he was…I was so blind," she sniffed.

Kiba took off his jacket and threw it on his shoulder. He brought her over to his spot to sleep. They both lied down as he came on top of her; the place he sleeps is not close to Sasuke or Sakura.

"I won't tell anybody, okay," he whispered. "You're a kunoichi, not a crier; just forget the past and go ahead to your future."

"Domo, Kiba-kun," she started feeling better.

He gave a kiss on her forehead as they came to sleep. But, something was still troubling Hinata.

"That bastard is going to pay for playing around with my feelings," Inner Hinata growled.

* * *

**Please review and tell me if you liked it! It was a very fluffy moment. I know; why would Sakura kiss Sasuke and make Hinata sad?**


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope you didn't hate the previous chapter, but some things are going to happen in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

* * *

**Morning…**

Hinata was already dressed up and came with Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru; Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were coming towards them.

"I hope everybody had a good night," Sasuke said. "Hinata, how about you?"

She had to be the first person Sasuke asked.

"Oh, I was fine," she faked a smile. "I saw that you were busy last night, so I guess you had a nice night, too."

_Ouch_, Naruto and Kiba thought.

"Ok," he got a little annoyed. "Let's set off!"

_I hope she doesn't know about last night_, he thought.

She came closer to Kiba than to Sasuke; she felt more comfortable like that.

It had been a while since they were walking and they were all hungry. They didn't eat breakfast anyway. Naruto's stomach made an embarrassing sound, which meant he was hungrier than everybody else. Sasuke was going to say something, but he was hungry too.

"I think we're pretty close to the Leaf Village," Naruto grinned.

"Don't get all happy," Sakura scolded him. "We're only 16 miles away from the Leaf Village of Fire Country, so calm down. I did see a village close by, so we can stop there."

Naruto muttered under his breath because he was really hungry. Shino just kept silent and Kiba glared at her. Hinata was walking besides him still and staring at the ground. She was silent and not talking at all.

"Hinata-chan, are you okay," Naruto asked. "You've been quiet this whole time now."

"Hai, I'm fine," she responded.

Several minutes had slowly passed by until they came to a nearby village that was very close to them.

"Well, we did finish the food last night, so we should go in to eat some more," Naruto chuckled a bit.

"Hold it," Sakura growled, grabbing his jacket. "Let's not get all excited."

Everybody came in the village and separated off in it, except for Sasuke and Sakura.

"I'm not that hungry," Sakura giggled, wrapping her arms around Sasuke.

"Can you get off me," he gave her a deathly glare.

She stayed with him, which got him very annoyed.

**Meanwhile…**

Hinata and Shino had already finished eating while Naruto, Kiba, and Akamaru were still eating.

"Finally, some food," Naruto said with his mouth full.

"Disgusting pigs," Shino muttered.

Hinata played with her fingers a little when Sasuke and Sakura came in.

"There you guys are," Sasuke sighed. "We have to go."

"But we just started to eat," Naruto frowned a bit. "The chef here has even offered us a free breakfast."

"I suppose we could stay a little longer," he grinned a bit.

Hinata knew that he was going to sit next to her, so she sat between Kiba and Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun, sit next to me," Sakura grabbed him to sit next to her.

Sakura was sitting next to Naruto and Shino was sitting next to Akamaru. Sasuke didn't eat because he already ate his in a bento.

"Naruto-kun, aren't you finished," Hinata asked.

"Yep," he grinned.

"Hinata, why are you so quiet now," Kiba asked. "You haven't said anything."

"I'm fine," she smiled a bit.

Sasuke was getting a little jealous that she was around with Kiba and Naruto instead of him.

**Afternoon…**

"Man, that was quick," Shino raised a brow.

"Why would Tsunade send us on a mission to get these scrolls," Kiba wondered.

"It doesn't matter," Hinata responded. "At least we made it out alive."

"Arf," Akamaru barked and wagged his tail.

Kiba looked at Sakura who was too close to Sasuke. He wanted to get Sakura to confess of why she and Sasuke kissed.

"So Sakura how was your night," Kiba asked. "Did you probably _force _a certain person to do something for you?"

"No, Sasuke and I had a good night," she giggled, wrapping her arm around Sasuke's arm. "He did say that he likes me better than Hinata, which is funny because he's always with her when nobody's looking."

Hinata just ignored her and continued walking. Sasuke didn't like what Sakura was doing.

"So, did you have a good kiss," Kiba asked.

That boy is curious about most things when it comes to his friends.

"Yes, in fact, Sasuke and I did kiss last night," she smiled, trying to get Hinata mad. "It was nice and Sasuke did seem to be nervous."

Shino and Akamaru stared at her, hoping that she wasn't going to get mad.

"Sakura, can you please shut up," Hinata glared straight at her.

"Are you jealous," she asked.

"Who would be jealous of a …"

"Hey, let's not fight here," Naruto frowned a bit.

"Seriously Sakura," Shino frowned, "you have a big mouth."

"Well, it's not my fault that Sasuke likes me better and Hinata may never have any other boy in her life," she grinned. "Also, she might not ever be an heiress in her clan."

That got Hinata really pissed off. She threw a kunai at her, which was a perfect aim. Suddenly, Sasuke caught it and glared at her. It would have stabbed her in the forehead, since it's the only perfect target. Sakura was surprised about this.

"Hinata, teammates aren't supposed to hurt each other," he said, "And Sakura, stop insulting her!"

"Hey, I can say what I like," she placed her hands on her hip. "Besides, it's not like you want her to kill me just because I said a few bad things about her."

"It's not that," he frowned. "I just don't want anybody hurt."

"It's already too late for that," Kiba said.

_I wish he didn't have to interrupt_, they thought. '_I like to see that kunai stab her_.'

He threw her kunai back to her as she caught it. She placed it back in her pack and continued walking.

"I'm sorry, Hinata," Kiba apologized. "I didn't mean to start this."

"It's okay, Kiba," she smiled at him.

Naruto was actually surprised to see Hinata act like this. She had never attempted to try killing someone from her own age group.

"Hinata," Sakura grinned. "I hope you aren't that mad at me. I did mean what I said but I hope you do understand that you're nothing but a disgraceful kunoichi to your entire fa…"

"Shut the hell up, bitch," Hinata growled.

She ran and slammed her hand against Sakura's chest, which sent her up and down, crashing to the ground. She ran and jumped beyond her. She was going to kick her from above. Sasuke pushed her as Shino took Sakura out of the way.

"One more word and I'll twist your neck," Shino dangerously whispered to Sakura.

"Hinata, stop," Kiba said, grabbing her arms as Naruto grabbed her waist. "She's not worth it."

"One of these days, Haruno," she growled. "You'll be sleeping in your grave and nobody will come to your funeral except for your mother!"

She finally calmed down when Sakura was let go by Shino. Hinata suddenly clutched her throat and grinned at her.

"The next time you try to destroy me, you're going to wish you were dead," she threatened her.

She let go of her, not caring of what Sasuke might do to her. She just passed by him and continued walking.

_Hinata, I'm really getting to worry about you_, Sasuke thought.

Everybody was scared of Hinata now, except for Sakura, who wants to continue shooting off her big mouth. Sakura flipped the bird behind her.

"You better put that finger back in if you want to keep it," Hinata said, not even turning around. "Ah Sasuke-sensei, you never said you had a hidden wound."

"How did she…"

"I'll take care of it," she said, turning around and walking towards him. "I suggest that we have to stop since it's a pretty bad wound."

_How Hinata can turn from quiet to dangerous to nice_, Sakura thought.

"How about we get to another village so that I can take care of your wound," she suggested.

She wasn't so mad at Sasuke after finding out what Sakura really did.

"Sakura and I kept passing by a lot of villages when we were looking for you," Naruto responded. "The next one is a mile away from here."

"Then we better run for it," Kiba grinned, coming on Akamaru.

"Why don't _I _heal Sasuke-kun since I'm the…better…medical…," everybody glared at her, "…ninja?"

"Why don't I just heal him right here so that we don't waste time," Hinata suggested, putting one hand on top of the other.

She focused her chakra on her palm and got to heal his wound. After then, she went in her pack and took out her ointment.

* * *

**Review and you get your next chapter. But seriously, review…**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

Everybody was still walking, when Sakura decided to shoot off her big mouth.

"Hinata, do you like Sasuke or something," she asked. "You seemed to pay more attention to him."

"Why is that your business," Hinata snapped. "Girls like you are so annoying."

She frowned and continued walking. Kiba and Naruto thought that she was Sasuke for a minute there.

"Hinata-chan, after the mission, would you like to go on a date with me," Naruto asked. "You're not going to be busy, are you?"

Hinata stared at him and blushed. This was a first time he actually asked her out. But then, there was Sasuke. Still, all these years, she always had a crush on him and every attempt at him always failed, but now, this was her chance. Was she going to turn him down or was she going to accept his offer?

"I…I'll think about it," she blushed some more.

_She better not say yes_, Sasuke thought.

"Hey, we're here," Kiba hollered.

They came in and saw that the Leaf Village was different. It didn't look very welcoming. There was blood and bodies everywhere. The Hokage Mansion looked torn down and nearly all the houses were broken. The gatemen weren't at the gate as usual.

"I wonder what happened," Sakura wondered.

"Is anybody here," Naruto hollered.

Suddenly, a kunai was thrown beneath Hinata and Sasuke.

"What the…," Sasuke looked up and saw two dark ninjas on top of the gates.

They were both women and their faces were covered up.

"Welcome to your new village," they cackled. "Hope you enjoy your last view."

They came down and threw more kunai at them. They all had exploding tags.

"Watch out," Kiba said, pushing Hinata out of the way.

Kiba took most of the damage as Sakura ran towards the women.

"Sakura, stop," Sasuke held her arm. "They're just puppets. Hinata, use your Byakugan to seek out the true master."

"Hai," she obeyed and activated her Byakugan.

She spotted strings controlling the puppets and behind them was the true puppeteer. She also found out another thing. The village they were in was just a genjutsu.

"It's just a genjutsu," Hinata yelled. "In order to get out, we must defeat the puppeteer, or take out the main string."

"Where is this puppeteer," Shino asked.

Before she could answer, she felt herself wrapped in strings. She lost control of her body as the strings kept pressing against her skin. Sasuke saw the strings and took out his sword. The two puppets were coming towards her as Sasuke broke the strings. That gave Hinata a perfect chance to go her Gentle Touch. She used her two fingers from each hand and landed them on the chests. Suddenly, those two shattered but that didn't mean it was over. In fact, they were surrounded by many of them. Everybody else was trying to fight their way out.

"Damn it, how are we going to fight out of this mess," Sasuke growled, holding out his sword.

"By teamwork," she grinned, setting herself in position.

He stood besides her as the puppets leapt at them.

"Sixty-Four Palms," she hollered, slamming her palm against each of the puppets.

Sasuke sliced through groups of four or five of them. There were some more coming, but that didn't stop them. Shino slammed his hands on the ground and summoned termites. The termites came like a swarm as they ate up the puppets in a swift second. Naruto used his Rasengan and ran through the puppets while Kiba and Akamaru used Gotsuga to tunnel through them. Sakura used her fist to break 10 at a time. It wasn't long when Hinata spotted the main string. She used her hand to slice through it and all the puppets fell down.

"Nobody has ever found the main string," a voice echoed.

Everybody came back to the same spot at where they last were before they stepped into the genjutsu.

"What just happened," Kiba asked, as he groaned in pain.

"We came out of the genjutsu," Sakura explained.

They were at their campsite, at the point where the incident between Sasuke and Sakura happened.

"Sasuke-sensei, are you okay," Hinata asked.

"…"

Sasuke only came closer to her and stared at her.

"Are you wounded," she asked.

"No," he said in a low voice.

"Then, do you…"

He suddenly grabbed her and crushed his lips against hers. He kissed her, but this time, in front of everybody.

**Reviews, review! You better. I didn't do it longer because I wrote this chapter at the library.**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

* * *

Everyone was surprised of what Sasuke just did to Hinata. Naruto was the one that was really shocked. Sakura became extremely jealous. Sasuke stayed like that for a while, as Hinata clutched his shoulders. He stopped for air and glanced at everybody else.

"Did…he just…," Sakura was speechless.

"Whoa, Sasuke," Shino smirked. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"Sasuke-teme, you are dead," Naruto growled.

"I knew it," she stood up. "You _do _like Hinata!"

Kiba and Akamaru were just silent. Before Sasuke was going to kiss her again, Sakura pulled Hinata away.

"You should be kissing _me_, not that Hyuuga bitch," she frowned.

"And why is that," Sasuke asked, getting up.

"Because you like me," she explained.

"No, I don't," he scoffed. "I like Hinata, not you."

Kiba and Naruto were even more shocked when he said that. Hinata just grew pink as she got up. She came behind Shino, who didn't seem to care much.

"Rewind that," Sakura stepped forward.

"I like…no, _love _Hinata," Sasuke smirked and stepped back.

"No, that bitch got to Sasuke-kun," Inner Sakura screamed. "Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, say it isn't so!"

"That's it, Hinata," she growled. "You are so dead!"

She came behind Shino, but saw that Hinata wasn't there. She felt a big punch from behind, which knocked her off-balance. She fell and stared at Hinata, who looked really mad.

"Why are you so mad," she asked. "Just because Sasuke doesn't like you, doesn't mean that you can take it out on me. You know there are many reasons why he doesn't like you?"

She grabbed Sakura's collar and lifted her off the ground. Her eyes didn't look innocent anymore; instead, they looked like a killer's eyes.

"Do you know why you can't a boyfriend," she growled. "Do you know why you're unwante by most boys? I'll tell you why! It's because of your dumb ass self!"

She threw Sakura, aiming at a tree, when Naruto caught her in the nick of time.

"Let's not be too hasty," he nervously chuckled.

"Gomen," Hinata snapped out of it and blushed, "I don't know what came over me like that."

"I can give a reason," Sakura muttered.

"Hey, at least Naruto saved your ass," Hinata growled and stomped off.

"Thanks a lot, Sakura," Kiba and Shino frowned, following her.

* * *

**I can't take it anymore! I have to get a new computer so that I can finish up on updating all the chapters. I'm tired of writing at the library because I don't have a flash-drive and the computer doesn't save data. Great, so I hope you can wait for the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

Hinata was not that mad at Sakura, but it didn't matter now. Sasuke was acting really weird ever since he stole her first kiss. Why was he so attracted to her? Did he really mean it when he said that he loved her? Did he...

"Hinata, are you okay," Shino asked, besides her. "You seem to be spaced out."

She snapped out of it and shook her head.

"Hai, I'm okay," she replied. "I'm just feeling a little light-headed."

"You can't lie to me," he frowned a bit.

"Gomen," she looked at her feet.

"Shino, Hinata is just not feeling well," Kiba frowned bak. "Have mercy."

Shino sighed and glanced at Hinata. He knew something was wrong with her. Sasuke and Naruto, on the other hand, had a bit of a rival behavior between them.

"I don't know what she sees in you," Sasuke scoffed.

"Well, she doesn't like you," Naruto scoffed back. "Soon enough, you'll be forcing yourself on her."

"No I won't," he growled. "That's typical, Naruto. I knew that you would be jealous. I just knew it. You had your chance for several years and now..."

"Shut up," Naruto shot him a dirty look.

"Dobe," he grinned a bit.

"Whatever, teme," he grinned back.

Sakura was walking behind Sasuke, which gave the perfect chance to do something. She purposely tripped and fell on behind his back. That stopped him and Naruto.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she quickly got up. "I was just feeling tired after a certain person threw me."

Hinata ignored that and kept walking. Sakura growled a little and walked besides her. She came in front on Kiba, which Hinata noticed and decided to walk faster. Sakura walked faster besides her. Soon there was sped walking.

"What are you...," before Kiba finished, the two of them had already ran off. "Wait up, girls!"

Shino came along with Akamaru. Naruto and Sasuke noticed that when they also came along. Sakura was following Hinata, who seemed to be sprinting at a great speed. Hinata noticed a few shuriken coming her way so she dodged it. She realized that they were going to hit Sakura. She stopped and turned around. Before Sakura even blinked, she was already on the ground. Two ninjas were right there in front of them. Kiba and shino stopped.

"Kami, how many enemies are there going to be," Shino groaned. "No matter, who are you ninjas?!"

"We come to stop you from crossing this path," the two ninja replied.

Sasuke just came on time and took out his sword.

"Stop," a femle ninja commaned. "We're only here to take back our scrolls that you stole from our village."

"What scrolls," Kiba asked.

"The ones from the Lightning Village," they responded angrily. "Now, give it back or we'll have to result to violence."

"I like to see you try,"he grinned, taking out his two shuriken.

More and more ninjas came out of nowhere. Kiba sweatdropped and nervously chuckled.

"On second thought, why don't we make an agreement," he gulped.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and saw that none of the ninjas were made from chakra, nor was there any connection. He grinned evilly as everybody else came into poisition.

"I see," the female laughed. "Let's fight."

REVIEW!!


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Naruto…**

* * *

Hinata could feel something was terribly wrong. She couldn't tell it was. She couldn't see it. The female ninjas had suddenly vanished in thin air when Hinata sensed one of them behind her. She used her palm to start the first attack.

"Hinata, watch out," Sakura warned and used her fist to punch the other one above her. "I got your back."

"Domo," Hinata grinned, as Kiba and Akamaru ran off to fight some of the other ninjas.

Shino had a bad feeling that the ninjas might be putting them in a trap. He used his bugs to figure out what was really going on. It was something invisible. Hinata could sense it but she couldn't see it. Something had abruptly sliced several of his bugs into pieces. Hinata felt something grab her and throw her to Naruto. Kiba felt something slam his back, pushing him to crash on Sasuke. Akamaru stood next to Shino.

"Do you really think you can defeat us," one of the ninjas chuckled. "It's such a shame."

Kiba got off Sasuke as Hinata immediately got off Naruto. Sasuke spotted something next to the ninja. It was full of dark chakra. He couldn't see the person but he knew that who _or _whatever it was, it was not for good.

"Hey, you stupid ninjas," Naruto hollered. "How about retreating so that we can go to our village, the…"

Sakura punched his head, which silenced him.

"Baka, do you want to reveal our village," she hissed.

"Gomen," he winced.

Something invisible is full of dark chakra, Sasuke thought. Hopefully it won't get my team confused.

He did some hand signals and jumped in the air. He threw his sword at the leader, piercing through her heart.

"Fireball Jutsu!"

He wiped out all the ninjas as Hinata, Sakura, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, and Naruto were positioned. Soon enough, all the ninjas were gone. He was suddenly pulled down but instead of crashing down, something punched him into tree. Naruto took his chance and threw a shuriken at the thing. The rest threw their weapons at it but they missed.

"You could have brought Tenten," Kiba said to Sakura who rolled her eyes.

Hinata hurried to Sasuke's aid and closed her eyes. She could feel the rapid footsteps coming toward her. Sasuke got up, wiping away the blood.

"Gentle Fist!"

She slammed her fist against the person's chest. Yes, it was a human. The person came to its visible state. It was a huge, muscular dark-skinned man as Hinata did another to push him back.

"Strong girl," he groaned in pain. "I just want you to give up the scrolls, NOW!"

"Why," she asked, prepared.

"I am the protector of those scrolls," he explained. "It is my duty that it doesn't get in the wrong hands."

"Then where were you when we took it," Naruto lamely asked.

"None of your business," he growled.

Sasuke remembered the incident with Madara. Was he after those scrolls? That's why he needed more power. He wanted to learn more forbidden powers.

"I was also assigned by Tsunade of the Leaf Village," he explained some more.

"You were assigned by that old witch," Naruto frowned. "This is some dumb crap! She so deserves some yelling and cursing. Tsunade can be so naïve sometimes."

**Meanwhile…**

Tsunade was snoozing off when she suddenly woke up and sneezed. She grinned and stretched, glancing at a frowning Shizune.

"Somebody must really like me," she smirked. "They're saying good things about me."

Shizune just rolled her eyes and sighed.

**Anyway…**

"Aren't you going to say your name," Shino asked.

"Not unless I know if you really are from the Leaf Village," the man declined.

"Oh come on," Naruto yelled. "We know Tsunade. We know that she likes to drink and gamble. We also know that she's in debt. We even know the sensei and students back there! Is _that _enough?!"

"Wow, I'm terribly sorry for the confusion," he apologized. "My name is Hiatsu Ixus. I was supposed to guard the scrolls from the one known Madara Uchiha."

He took a glance at Sasuke and gasped.

"Aren't you with him," he activated his lightning.

"No, he's my enemy too," Sasuke reasoned.

"Well, Madara has been trying to get the scrolls and I had never let my guard down until one day. I was watching the temple as usual when my men suddenly turned against me. I was knocked out when I heard you guys coming. My men came with Madara who was laughing down at me."

"Ano, why didn't you just turn invisible like you did to us," Sakura asked. "Seriously, it could have been very useful."

"True, but my men knew how I moved," he explained. "Then, they killed and replaced by a cloned. Then, after waking up, I spotted you guys again talking. I took this chance to follow you and get some of my friends against you. Now, you killed them all."

Everyone glared at Sasuke, who just turned his back.

**Later…**

This was the last night before they were finished with their goal. Everybody except for Sasuke was eating. He was thinking about Madara. Could he still be out there? He might because he wanted the scrolls. Should he let his feelings get in the way of protecting the scrolls? No, a true shinobi would never show his feelings. That was what got him to being a teacher.

"Sasuke-kun, would you like some food," Hinata asked.

"I'm not hungry," he frowned.

"Okay," she bit her lip.

She went back to her spot when Naruto sat next to her. Sasuke glanced at his hand touching her hand, but he had to ignore it. He saw Naruto whisper something to her that made her giggle and blush. Shino was just minding his business while Sakura and Kiba were chatting. Akamaru was already asleep. Naruto and Hinata went somewhere else. Sasuke had to do something. He was jealous, but he can't let his feelings take control of him. Hinata would never betray him, or would she?

Hinata and Naruto went about a mile from where they were as they stood next to a tree, keeping the distance from each other.

"Hinata, there is something I have to tell you," he sighed.

"What is it," she asked.

_Kami, she's making me lose it_, he thought.

"Why do you like Sasuke so much," he replied.

She didn't answer and kept quiet. He came closer to her as she backed away from him. She bumped into the tree behind her.

"Answer me," he whispered, blowing down her neck.

She picked a bad time to not wear her securing jacket. But Naruto wasn't wearing his jacket. He looked so hot without it.

"I can't," she finally responded.

"Does he force you?"

"No."

"Does he truly like you?"

"I don't know."

"Then, why don't you like me anymore?"

"I thought you liked Sakura."

Naruto was surprised by her response as he came closer. He grabbed her hands and before she yelled, he silenced her lips with his lips. She was shocked when she tried getting him away from her. Come on, this was Naruto. It was her only chance to finally enjoy this moment. She wouldn't be cheating because it was technically revenge against Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun," she moaned.

Part of her tried to fight while the rest wanted to stay here at that scene. Her cheeks burned with red as his tongue tried tasting her tongue. He stopped and stared at her crimson red face. She realized what was done.

"Why did you do that," she panted.

"Because I like you," he explained.

She gasped and pushed him away.

"Hinata-Chan," he gulped.

"I never want to speak to you again, Naruto," she nearly cried and ran off.

She was hoping nobody saw this. She hoped wrong. Sasuke saw this whole scene and he was furious.

* * *

**REVIEWS!!!! REVIEWS!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Naruto…

* * *

**

It was an early morning. Hinata had gotten up to take some fresh air and to clear her mind. She felt warm without her jacket, making her leave it behind. She thought about that night with Naruto and remembered that kiss. Why did it feel so much different to kiss Naruto than in her fantasies?

She sat on an isolated spot near a creek and looked at her reflection. What was it about her that attracted Sasuke to her? Could it be because of her physical body structure? No, it couldn't have been. If it was, then he would have fallen for her at the beginning. What was it that Sasuke liked about me, Hinata wondered.

"You're awake," a voice sounded beside her.

She jumped and stood up only to face…Shino.

"Shino-kun," she gasped. "What are you doing up early?"

"I'd ask the same," he replied. "My bugs sensed you and noticed that you were trembling and sad."

"Iie, of course not," she denied. "I'm not at all sad."

She tried to force a smile but looking at his curious concealed eyes, it wasn't working. She sighed and sat back down.

"What happened to you last night," he asked, still standing up.

"…"

"Hinata, you must speak to me," he frowned. "Whatever secret you have, you can't hide it forever. I will find out, even if it takes force."

"Wah, Shino-kun," she gasped again. "You're so mean."

"Tell me what's troubling you," he knelt on one knee down to look at her innocent, scared eyes.

She suddenly burst in tears and spilled. She told him everything, starting from the time she lost her first kiss. He didn't look that much surprised but expected more from Naruto.

"Sasuke saw it anyway," he sighed.

"Nani," she sniffed. "He already saw it?!"

"Yes he did," he patted her head. "It doesn't matter if he forgives you or not. What matters is that you were behaving like a hypocrite the moment you walked with Naruto alone last night. Wouldn't you be upset if Sasuke started to kiss Sakura in private and pretend nothing happened? Kami, I don't even know why I'm talking about love. It's just full of drama."

"Shino-kun, you're right," she frowned. "I was stupid. I always have been stupid. I'm so annoying and I get in people's ways."

"Don't forget about your mood swings," he mentioned.

"I like Naruto, but at the same time, after all that has happened, I like Sasuke-kun too," she bit her lip. "Sasuke-kun…I really do like him and I don't see any bad thing in him."

They were alone at that spot. Shino was aware of Sasuke watching them. Sasuke felt like he had just been used, thinking that Hinata was now with Shino. This is why I never loved a girl, he thought. 'There is just so much drama.'

**Later On…**

Shino and Hinata were walking together, isolated from the group while the rest were ahead. Kiba and Sakura seemed to have bonded along with Akamaru and were talking along the way. Sasuke was just quiet as usual, remembering the hurtful things he did to Hinata.

_Flashback_

"_Sometimes I wonder if you are even meant to be a Kuniochi," he frowned down at Hinata, who collapsed on the floor to sleep after that long talk with Shino._

"_I am," she replied. "I know I am."_

"_Then why can't you simply…"_

"_Sasuke, calm down," Kiba frowned._

_Sakura and Naruto simply stared in shock._

_Flashback #2_

"_Your pathetic girlfriend is getting in the way," Sasuke growled._

"_Look, Hinata is not weak," Kiba shouted. "Gosh, I thought you liked her."_

"_Liked an idiotic weakling," he scoffed. "She's not even in the level to Ino."_

_Hinata felt like as if someone stabbed her in the heart. She felt more stabs as he continued to defame her._

"_Hinata, why aren't you satisfied with Naruto," he continued. "Now, you have Shino. What's next? Are you coming after Kiba? Are you going to turn bisexual after that?"_

_Shino just shook his head and held her closer to him. This really made Sasuke jealous._

_End of Flashbacks_

Even though what she did was wrong, there was no reason to go that far to hurting her feelings. Emotions are dangerous things to play with. You can never know the state of mind someone could be in. Sakura stared at a teary Hinata and felt glad that Sasuke degraded her.

"It just made my day," her Inner Self smiled.

Naruto wanted to punch Sasuke for what he did, but if that happened, it would end up being a huge battle. He looked at Hinata and pitied her. She didn't deserve this. If only…he didn't force her in a tongue kiss.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura whined. "Are we there yet?"

"No," Sasuke sighed. "We're very close though. We are about 700 feet away."

They could already see the Leaf sign on top on the gates from close ahead.

"So, why don't we let the former couple," Sakura sneered, "walk the path together?"

"Shut it," Shino growled. "Aren't you done talking or should I snap your neck like I said would?"

"Cranky much," Kiba muttered.

"I heard that."

Kiba was really surprised at Hinata for what she did with Naruto. Yeah, she liked him a lot, he thought. 'But still, it's considered cheating. Besides, I should've been the one to kiss her, not Naruto.'

"Hinata, ignore him," Shino whispered. "Stop crying because he is not worth it."

She nodded and decided to just face the fact of why Sasuke was so cold. Jealousy is indeed a very deadly sin. Since he doesn't want anything with me anymore, she thought, 'I guess I should try moving on.'

"Naruto-kun," she said, as the group except Naruto and Sasuke stopped. "I decided to accept your date."

Naruto was surprised that she would do that in such a short and quick manner of time. Sasuke frowned and glared at them. Naruto held Hinata's hand and walked ahead of the group as Sasuke's anger deepened. Shino felt like he did a good job and walked past Sasuke, with a disgracing _tsk-tsk_ sound.

Later On…

After the mission and everything, Hinata decided to walk alone on a path back home. Naruto walked her down to where the benches went. He tried to kiss her again, but she wasn't accepting it. She said that this spot was where they can depart. He hesitated to leave her but gave in soon enough. They were not together still because she was still thinking about Sasuke. Did he really like me, she wondered. 'Well if he did, he wouldn't have insulted me so much. Oh well, let me just forget about him.'

Everywhere was quiet and empty. What happened to everyone? Suddenly, a drug was shot at Hinata, making her drowsy. She fainted on the path, where her captor took her.

* * *

What do you think????


	16. Chapter 16

**I am so sorry for not updating! I so have to make this up**!

* * *

It was barely seven in the evening. Sasuke was only minding his own business, walking alone upon the path where Hinata and Naruto had once separated their own ways. He sighed, thinking of what he did to Hinata. He loathed the memory of her finally accepting Naruto's date offer. _Damn it, why does she tempt me_, he wondered, also remembering the time he forced a kiss on her. '_She's so damn annoying…'_

As he stayed in his own world, he stumbled onto a large figure. He groaned and saw that it was Akamaru. Wherever there was Akamaru, there was Kiba.

"Sasuke, what are you doing out here," Kiba asked, sitting on a bench.

"Just thinking," Sasuke replied. "What about you?"

"Looking for Hinata," he replied back. "Have you seen her?"

"Shouldn't she be alone with Naruto," he frowned a bit.

"I already checked with Naruto but he said that she had left him already without a hug or kiss," he said. "I even checked with her family. She's been gone for over a half-hour. I'm starting to get worried."

"Why?"

"Usually after a mission, she comes over to Shino's and my houses to cook something special for us," he responded. "It's our rewards. Dang, she can cook. But since you haven't seen her, then I have to ask the gatekeepers."

"Can't you catch her scent," he asked.

"No, that's very strange," he shook his head. "I haven't ever since I started searching for her."

Without the thought of Naruto's lips touching Hinata's, he quickly made a decision.

"I'll help you find her then," Sasuke offered. "Come on, we have to inform others of her disappearance."

"You actually want to help? After all you said to her, you still want to help her? Even after she cheated…"

"The longer you stall, there may be a chance that we will be too late," he ran off.

"Hey, wait for me," Kiba growled. "Come on Akamaru!"

They searched throughout and informed villagers of Hinata's disappearance. They came across Ino, who was closing up her shop.

"Ino, have you seen Hinata," Sasuke asked, coming up in front of her.

"Oi Sasuke," she giggled. "How are you? I haven't seen you for some time!"

"Ino, have you seen Hinata," he asked again.

"No, but I think you should give me a chance," she winked. "I can also give you a free bunch of fresh red roses."

As she turned, she felt a breeze touch her. She quickly turned again to see that Sasuke was no longer behind her. Kiba was still asking other villagers until someone responded. It was a certain old woman. She was alone in a dark alley, sitting next to a broken-down sofa.

"She's young, kind of short, has long violet hair, and has pearl colored eyes," Kiba described. "She is pale-skinned and she was last seen wearing a lavender sweat jacket and a pair of black denim jeans."

"Yes, I believe I saw I saw her being carried away by a young girl," she cleared her throat to explain.

"Do you know who it might be," Sasuke asked.

_Please don't be Sakura_, he thought.

"She was a tall, dark-skinned lady," she described. "She did not seem to be a part of this village because she had a different headband. She had short, ruffled hair and had a slight scar on her left leg."

"Hey…that's Nana," Kiba raised a brow. "She used to have the hugest obsession of me before she was deported to the Hidden Grass Village due to her chaotic behavior when betraying us."

"Do you know where the lady might be," Sasuke asked.

"Last I remembered, she was running off into the woods."

"Let's go then Sasuke," Kiba hollered, already running off. "She couldn't have gone too far."

Sasuke glared at the old lady, knowing something was unusual about her.

"If you knew about this, why didn't you inform the authorities," he asked.

"I…I thought nobody would believe me," she answered.

"Nobody has ever come past our gates without the gatekeepers noticing," he frowned. "How is it that a girl suddenly sneaks in and then sneaks out without any notice?"

"I don't know, you ask me Sasuke," she grinned.

Her eyes turned green as her hand turned into a claw. Before she could even get up to attack, Sasuke held her against the wall by holding her throat.

"You wouldn't hurt an old lady, would you?"

"You're not an old lady," he growled. "You're Nana Suzimasu."

"Correct," the old lady shape-shifted into a young, ebony girl. "You've grown so well, Sasuke-kun."

It was creepy because she didn't seem to be choking at his tight clutch. In fact, she enjoyed it.

"Where is Hinata," he asked.

"How should I know," she licked her lips. "She's not our problem now."

"Where is she," he barked.

"Temper Sasuke," she laughed. "It's not like you actually took interest in the stupid Hyuuga, right?"

"If you don't tell me, I will rip your head off," he growled. "I'm not afraid to hurt a girl."

"Mm, I enjoy pain," she seemed to melt onto his wrist. "You see, I am a shape-shifter and I can easily dodge your attacks."

"I see that," he let go of her. "Can you also dodge looks?"

"What do you mean," she asked.

**Meanwhile…**

Kiba and Akamaru were searching in the woods, searching for Hinata. Kiba could smell her scent nearby and there was blood. Not too much though…

"Hinata, where are you," Kiba hollered.

No answer. There were only trees and dark skies. Akamaru had growled ferociously as if somebody had just thrown something at him. Somebody was here… He took out his kunai and stood in position. He sensed somebody right behind him.

"Who are you," he asked.

He felt a shiver go up his spine, feeling a cold zephyr. He heard a faint moan from one of the trees. Akamaru ran off to find the person who did that. Kiba realized that it was a trap.

Akamaru was looking from one tree to another when he spotted Hinata, tied to a tree with shuriken trapping her to it. He barked but Hinata gasped.

"Akamaru, leave now! Please before it's too late!"

He was confused but realized that something had barely missed him from above. A sword…

Kiba turned and stabbed the figure behind him. It poofed, meaning a clone. He rushed to find Akamaru. That was when he was thrown off by another figure.

Akamaru had tried to chew off the ropes that trapped Hinata, but for some reason, they gave off a terrible aroma when touched. Hinata kept coughing due to it.

"S-stop," she gasped. "It won't do any good."

Akamaru whined at first but then growled. He used his front claw and sliced through the first layer of the ropes when a figure came behind him with a kunai.

"Stop," she begged. "Don't kill him!"

The person didn't listen as it stabbed Akamaru right in front of her. She got angry…very angry. Akamaru whined in pain, hopelessly lying down as blood slowly leaked.

"Get me out now! Stop hurting my friends!"

She felt anger rising in her as she clenched her fists. The strong stench got even stronger. She coughed, lowering her renewed strength. It was a cycle. The drug that entered her was supposed to have killed her but it didn't.

"Stupid girl," the figure spoke and stepped over Akamaru. "Do you think that you can get out of my precious trap?"

The figure revealed himself as a tall, pale-skinned man. He had eyes like a cat. He licked his lips as he tilted her chin.

"Such a lovely girl shouldn't have to suffer like this," he sighed. "I suppose you remember Nana? The girl you got in trouble?"

Hinata wanted him to not touch her. She shuddered when he licked her cheek.

"Did I offend you," he chuckled.

"L-let me go already," she frowned.

He leaned in to kiss her but instead, she spit in his face. He was very furious. He stood back and with the same kunai, aimed at her chest.

"You—"

A sword had gone through his torso, nearly touching Hinata's face. She yelped and turned her head. The man collapsed and coughed out blood. She looked up to see Sasuke, with Nana's dead body in his arms. He also saw Kakashi and the two gatekeepers, Izumo and Kotetsu, behind him.

"Damn you," he yelled. "I can kill you all!"

He took out the sword from his chest as if it was paper. It only did minor damage to him. He got up and came at Sasuke whose "Eternal" Mangekyou Sharingan was still activated. The man took one look and saw a terrible illusion. He was screaming in pain as he begged for the trauma to stop. He begged over and over. The moment Sasuke stopped it and regained his regular eyes, Kakashi and the two gatekeepers took that chance and trapped the man in a net. They tied him in it, putting him in an awkward position. Sasuke picked up his sword and sliced through the ropes that bound Hinata. He came closer to her and removed the shuriken that also trapped her.

Kiba now came covered with leaves and had few slight cuts on his arm.

She was very low on energy to even look at him and hug him. She looked down on Akamaru and knelt down to use her remaining chakra to heal the wound he contained. As she was healing the wound, she felt her body grow heavy.

"We need to get her to a hospital, now," Kakashi commanded. "Sasuke, get Akamaru treated to Tsume and Hana! Kiba, come with us to get Hinata to the hospital."

"Hai," Kiba nodded.

**One Day Later**

Sasuke decided to visit Hinata. He was already in the recovery room where she was held in. She wasn't awake. He smirked and brushed away her hair from her face. She smiled a little and breathed.

"Sasuke-kun," she breathed.

He was quite surprised that she called out his name. He thought Naruto was her love.

"Hinata, are you awake," he asked.

No answer. He grinned and bowed his head down to kiss her lips softly. He heard a slight moan, which meant she was waking up. He pulled away, watching her eyes open.

"S-Sasuke-kun," she gasped.

"You need to rest more," he advised.

"I know," she groaned slightly.

"They removed the drug that the man inserted in you," he said. "You will be out in a couple of hours."

"Oh," she looked down and turned her head. "Sasuke, do you hate me?"

He knew why she asked that. After all the insults and anger, it was difficult to tell whether he forgave her or not.

"I don't," he sighed. "I hate Naruto but not you."

"I'm really sorry," she said. "I…I was so dumb."

"It's alright," he tried to forget that scene. "Hinata, since you're going to be out later, do you…perhaps want to go out to eat something?"

"You're asking me out on a date," she smiled a little.

"You can say that," he smirked.

"Sure," she closed her eyes.

That was when Naruto, Kiba, Shino, and Kurenai came in.

"Hinata, are you okay," Naruto asked.

Hinata had woken once again.

"Did Sasuke hurt you again," Shino asked.

"You guys, I'm fine," she sighed. "I'm just a little tired."

"She needs rest," Sasuke grinned. "I think we're all bothering her."

Kiba glared at Sasuke in jealousy but then it subsided. They all left her as she returned to her state of sleep. 


End file.
